


Love Has Always Been a Strange One...

by An_outcast_among_many_in_this_world



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fanfiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:28:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22881772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/An_outcast_among_many_in_this_world/pseuds/An_outcast_among_many_in_this_world
Summary: Love is beautiful especially when you put a little Strange on it.....Chapters might be short sometimes but planning to post many of them and in quick succession, don’t want leave anyone waiting for too long got lots to come....Memories and thoughts marked using ‘ ‘Dreams marked using ~ ~Speech marked using “ “
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James “Bucky” Barnes/Clint Barton - Relationship, Natasha Romanova/Maria Hill, Steve Rogers/Stephen Strange
Kudos: 3





	1. Dreaming

~Steve Rogers woke up in a medical tent on a hospital bed with bandaged up arms wearing a gown, he was confused and climbed out of his bed but his legs collapsed under him as he tried to jump off the bed.  
Nurses and Doctors came rushing in hearing Steve fall to the floor “what’s going on?” He asked desperately as they helped him up not understanding what was going on, he recognised one of the doctors “Strange is that you? What’s going on here? Where are we?” He asked grabbing his arm.  
The doctor looked back at him equally confused as Steve felt at what was going on “Captain Rogers settle down you hit your head pretty hard on the battlefield and suffered some nasty injuries” Strange explained removing Rogers hand from his arm, the doctor then looked around to make sure everyone had left before slipping a note into Rogers hand then left.

Steve was even more confused now than he was before, he opened up the note and he couldn’t believe what it said (Last night was amazing I’ll be back tonight same time). He put note down and tried to remember what happened closing his eyes and laying back, suddenly he felt a hand touch his thigh “what the hell?!” He yelled as he looked down Strange was sat on the edge of his bed and Steve was tided you the bed frame.  
“What’s going on Strange?! Where’s Bucky?! Get me out of these handcuffs?!” He shouted slowly saying the last bit ‘why am I handcuffed to the bed and why are they fluffy and pink oh no’ the realisation kicked in before he knew it Strange was cutting off Steve’s pants “wooo Strange stop now” he said.  
Strange paid no attention to him as removed Steve’s pants revealing his cock and balls, Strange began to tease Steve by running his fingers up and down his thigh getting dangerously close “last night was so amazing Captain I haven’t stopped thinking about it all day, shall I pick up where I left off?” He questioned before taking off his own clothes standing beside Steves bed naked.  
Steve tried to look away but found himself unable to do so ‘wow Strange’s body was not how I pictured it would be not that I ever have pictured it but wow’ before Steve knew it his body was taking over as he felt his cock begin to get hard as he admired Strange, “looks like someone is ready for me to continue” Strange said as he gripped Steve’s cock and straddled his thighs as Strange slowly began to stroke Steve’s cock “mmm ah no Strange this is wrong what about Bucky? Stop please” he half begged him.  
“Bucky never mind him just worry about right now and this moment” Strange said before leaning down and kissing just beside the base of Steve’s shaft, “this is what Bucky can never give you true love and attention” he said looking up at Steve “wha-what? Bucky does love me and I love him now stopah ooooo wow” he said surprised, Strange had placed his lip over the tip of Steve’s cock and slowly began to bob his head up and down sucking the head of his cock......~

Steve slowly woke up from his dream by Bucky shaking him “Steve wake up we slept in, Steve come on” Bucky shouted as he leapt out of bed getting his clothes on, Steve rubbed his eyes “Strange? I mean Bucky what’s going on?” He questioned not with it yet, he was still partly living his dream in his mind ‘Strange can really suck cock it felt so real’ “Steve come on now” Bucky said throwing Steve’s trousers at him.  
Then it clicked it was Romanova’s wedding today, he jumped out of bed and got dressed “you drive Bucky” Steve said passing Bucky the keys and opened the front door, Bucky leaned in for a kiss Steve hesitated a little before kissing Bucky ‘why did I hesitate is Strange really getting to me’ they got in the car and sped off to the church.


	2. The Ceremony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Romanova’s wedding is a day she will never forget and neither will Rogers just for different reasons.......

Steve and Bucky made it just on time and park up outside the church and both exit the car quickly and run up the stairs, entering the church totally out of breath from racing to get their before the bride came out they both looked around as everyone in attendance looked back at them.

They looked at each other and exchanged a look which said uh-oh we’re in trouble as Fury stormed over to them with his normal cold death stare, “where the hell have you been?” He snapped at them “sir we just....” Steve replied getting shut down almost instantly “Rogers get your ass back to the brides room she has been waiting for her maid of honour for over 2 hours!!! And Barnes take a seat” fury said leading Bucky to his place.

So Steve smiles then turns to make his way to the brides room when he makes eye contact with Strange across the room in that moment he felt butterflies and a little sick, Strange put a hand up to acknowledge Steve as they held eye contact he put a hand up in return to Strange and walked into the end of the .

Totally embarrassed Steve ran off to Romanova’s room ignoring the snickering as he went passed, Strange just watched him leave before looking over into Bucky direction and in that moment Bucky knew something had to be going on there so he turned his back on Strange and sat down in his place.

Romanova was pacing around in her wedding dress “where is he?! Where is he?!” She kept saying as Barton tried to keep her calm, there was a knock on the door and Steve stepped in “sorry I’m late crazy night last night” he began to explain to her.

“I don’t need to hear a crazy Rogers and Barnes adventure right now, be honest with me does Maria really want to be with?” She questioned as she was getting cold feet “of course she does are you ok? Because she is pretty crazy about you” Steve explained as Barton quietly stepped outside Romanova nodded to say she was ok.

“Then why are you questioning Maria she’s down there waiting for you, now let’s go and get this union down so you can take a much needed break and also so I can tell you about last night, and no before say again it was not a Rogers and Barnes adventure” he said hugging Romanova “you always know what to say Rogers” she replied and smiled.

Barton opened the door “shall we ladies” he joked offering a hand to Romanova as he was to be the one giving her away, she took his hand as they made their way down to the chapel the music played as Steve walked down the aisle first holding a small bouquet he laughed about it with Maria at the front as the brides music played and everyone stood.

Then Romanova and Barton walked down the aisle hand in hand Fury even let out a tear at how beautiful she looked in her white laced wedding dress, Barton the passed her over to Maria and took his seat next to Bucky who had a bit of a angry look on his face towards Steve but Barton patted his knee “light up there Barnes it’s a wedding” he said.

Maria took Romanova’s hands “you look beautiful” she said looking at her bride up and down, then the ceremony began as everyone watched on as the amazing couple exchanged their vows then they kissed and everyone cheered as the couple turned and walked back the aisle together through the confetti.


	3. The Reception Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Note to self Alcohol plus bad mood equals very bad decision making...

Everyone cheered and watched as the newly weds left the church slowly following out behind them, Bucky however stared at Steve watching him walk down the aisle behind the couple he knew something had to be going on.

Barton put an arm around Bucky “forget Rogers let go and get some drinks” he whispered in Bucky’s ear, Bucky smiles at Barton then put his arm around him “lets do it” he said as they headed out of the church “lets get a drink first yea” Barton replied playfully with temptation in his eyes.

Bucky was speechless and laughed a little awkwardly at Barton’s playfulness but he also questioned ‘did he mean that’, they arrived at the massive outdoor area that was hired for the reception Barton took Bucky straight to the bar.

“What can I get you?” Asked the bartender Barton looked at Bucky then back to the bartender “to start let’s get some shots and a couple of beers” he said giving Bucky a playful jab, the bartender lined up some shots and got a couple of beers “there you go sir” he said moving to the next people.

They both picked up a shot Barton raised his glass “to the happy couple and to and epic night” he said “here, here” Bucky replied as they downed the shots and then their beers, “wooooo two more bar keep” Barton yelled as Bucky looked across the floor seeing Steve chatting with Strange and Banner “and more shots” he said looking away from Steve and the others focusing on Barton.


End file.
